Martin T. McMahon
|died= |placeofbirth=Laprairie County, Quebec, Canada |placeofdeath=New York City, New York |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1861–1866 |rank= Brevet Major General |unit= |commands= |battles=American Civil War Battle of White Oak Swamp |awards=Medal of Honor |relations= |laterwork= }} Martin Thomas McMahon (March 21, 1838–April 21, 1906) was an American jurist and a Union Army general during the American Civil War. He was awarded the United States military's highest decoration, the Medal of Honor, for his actions at the Battle of White Oak Swamp. After the war, he held various legal and judicial positions in the state of New York. He briefly served as the Minister Resident to Paraguay and was a New York State Senator for four years. Biography McMahon was born in Laprairie County, Quebec, Canada, to a family of recent immigrants from Waterford, Ireland. The family moved to the United States when McMahon was an infant and settled in New York. He graduated from St. John's College, Fordham, in 1855 and then studied law in Buffalo, receiving his Master's degree in 1857. After his schooling, he traveled west and worked as a special agent for the post office on the Pacific coast. He was admitted to the Sacramento, California, bar in 1861. At the outbreak of the Civil War, he raised a company of cavalry and was given the rank of captain at the head of that unit. After learning that his company would not be sent to the front lines, he resigned his command and returned east, where he was appointed aide-de-camp to General George B. McClellan. McMahon remained with the Army of the Potomac throughout the war, eventually rising to the rank of brevet major general. Decades after the end of the conflict, in 1891, he was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions at the Battle of White Oak Swamp on June 30, 1862. His official citation reads: "Under fire of the enemy, successfully destroyed a valuable train that had been abandoned and prevented it from falling into the hands of the enemy." McMahon's two older brothers were also officers in the war, both with the 164th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment. John Eugene McMahon (1834–1863) commanded the 164th before being injured; he later died of these injuries. Middle brother James Power McMahon (1836–1864) took over the regiment and led it until his death at the Battle of Cold Harbor. In 1866, after the end of the war, McMahon resigned his Army commission and received a Doctor of Laws degree from St. John's College, Fordham. He was New York City's corporation counsel for two years before becoming the United States minister to Paraguay, a position he held from 1868 to 1869. After returning to the U.S., he served as the Receiver of Taxes in New York from 1873 to 1885 and then worked as a U.S. Marshal for four years. During this time he became connected with the National Soldiers' Home, of which he would serve as president for several years. He began a political career in 1890 with his election to the New York State Assembly. The next year he was elected to the New York State Senate and held that position until 1895. He was elected a judge of the Court of General Sessions in 1896 and held that position until his death. He died suddenly in 1906 at his home in Manhattan, one day after falling ill with pneumonia. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War generals *United States Ambassador to Paraguay *War of the Triple Alliance *Photo on Google Images References Category:1838 births Category:1906 deaths Category:Fordham University alumni Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Union Army generals Category:United States ambassadors to Paraguay Category:Members of the New York Assembly Category:New York State Senators